


Liar

by ravenousgrue



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Beating, Blood, Boot Worship, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domination, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Unsanitary, femme dom, snuggles, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenousgrue/pseuds/ravenousgrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without fail, after she attended the Immortan, she would bark for a War Boy. Whoever was nearest, at first, until Ace had made sure he was the nearest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

It hadn't always been him. He was old enough to remember when she'd arrived, what a big to-do it had been, how guaranteed the girl-child the Immortan had stolen would be as breeding stock. Old enough to remember how quickly that story had changed, how the Organic muttered about 'covering his arse' when the Immortan decided she would be better served in his army than as a breeder. What a great sacrifice he was making, then, giving them this mighty Valkyrie instead of keeping her for himself.

She was smart and scrappy and it hadn't been long before she'd been barking orders at him, and now she was an Imperator, the Immortan's most loyal, most violent, most _worthy_ attendants. Ace couldn't imagine being in his presence for so long. All these years and it was still a thrill to ride in the Immortan's War Party, to be in his presence, to be one of the rare lucky ones he spoke too directly. He had even spoken Ace's name aloud, once.

His resourcefulness had earned him a name early, and his longevity had earned him the Immortan's notice. Most War Boys lived and died without so much as sniffing a woman but had them given to him after raids and supply runs. They were clean girls, too. Not breeders or wives, just special rewards for those who had earned it. Ace kept living and he kept receiving his reward and sometimes he wondered why it always had to be a different girl, why he never saw the last girl he'd been with again, but he knew not to question it. He had the other War Boys if he was ever feeling lonely, after all. And his Imperator.

Sometimes he wondered where some of the War Pups were bred, wondered where those not raised up from the Wretched had come from, but he knew better than to think too deeply. He took extra care with the War Pups, though. Just in case.

When Furiosa had been made Imperator before him he didn't have a single stray mutinous thought. She was practically Divine herself, Furiosa, a creature meant for Joe but given to them. A gift. After she attended the Immortan he imagined he could see Divine energy coming off her in a heat wave, crackles of it wafting off of her like the searing lightning in a sandstorm. Without fail, after she attended the Immortan, she would bark for a Way Boy. Whoever was nearest, at first, until Ace had made sure he was the nearest. Once she caught on she sought him out on her own, but today he was waiting for her. She'd asked him to wait, today, and an order from his Imperator outweighed whatever the work orders said. He'd been her first pick, when she made her War Rig roster. She was a good Imperator. Fierce but fair, and she'd patched a few of them up herself, and he never saw her smile when one of her Boys (that's what she called them, _Her Boys_ , and they all liked it just fine) went to Valhalla.

It was blasphemous to think so, but her reaction touched him somewhere soft in his chest. When he went to Valhalla, she wouldn't scream and point. She would Witness him, but she would mourn him, too. His death, like his surprisingly long life, would be more than a brief spectacle.

His heart raced when she strode into the tunnel, her posture stiff, her brows pressed together, her jaw rigid. It had to be difficult for her, to be in the presence of who she had been promised too and not even serve as fully as his War Boys did. That, he assumed, was why she was always like this after. He didn't ask. It wasn't his place. Sometimes he toed the line between what and wasn't his place, but only with her, and only very rarely.

"Boss," he greeted her. She scowled at him and jerked her head, indicating he go with her, and he was quick to fall in line. He was taller that her, wider in the shoulders, but it didn't feel like that. Her body could barely contain her, especially now.

"Wagged work detail," he told her, "Just some maintenance, nothing major."

No answer. He knew it was bad if she didn't talk, didn't look him in the eye, and he fumbled around in his head for the right phrase to get her talking again. No luck. They made it back to her dorm in silence. Imperators all had their own space, and he very much preferred beds and linen sheets to the cold hard stone in the caves, but even if he'd never be promoted, he at least got a taste every now and again. And all he had to do to get a taste and a chance to please his Imperator was be himself. To exist.

As soon as he was inside he immediately tugged off his boots. There was no grit on the floor in her room and he flexed his toes into it, savoring the smoothness beneath them.

"You want me to scrub off first, Boss?"

"No," she said, tearing angrily at the black cloth around her neck, throwing it in a heap. Disrespectful, Ace thought, but it wasn't his place to say so. She had her Wheel enshrined on a wall, over the sink (her own sink!), "Take everything off, Ace. All of it."

"You got it, Boss," he said. There wasn't all that much for him to strip off. He had a little more than most War Boys, things he'd earned. Sturdy belts with pockets for things, shaded goggles that made it easier on his eyes when he was squatting on top of a War Rig. He placed everything neatly against the wall and sat on the bed, waiting patiently as she angrily jerked and tore at her own outfit. She happened to look up at him and she paused, and felt like his entire body was prickling with the look in her eyes. Like she inside him, somehow, measuring his worth.

"Help me get all this off," she said. Furiosa was the name she'd been born with. Not everyone was named so well. He'd been born with a different one himself, a less worthy one. He hadn't earned it and he never thought of it anymore. He was Ace, and he was good with his hands. Nimble and quick, without the stiffness blokes who lived as long as he had tended to get these days. First he straightened the things she'd managed to get off, fast so she didn't get impatient, and moved to unlace her boots next, naked and on his knees. The floor was cool and smooth. She rested a hand on top of his head, heavy, her nails digging into his skin, and he looked up at her.

"Pants first," she said. Her eyes were green, green as the tip-top of the Citadel, green as the produce that not even War Boys got to eat. So much power, so Divine. He was already breathless, his dick hard and eager, but he did as he was told, unbuckling her belt and sliding her pants down, "Make me cum."

"Sure, Boss."

He was on her cunt in an instant, eager to taste her again. Her cunt was a gift, meant for a greater man but offered to him freely. He was a little sloppy after a run in with the wrong end of a harpoon and she'd teased him for it once he'd healed and that'd been that. She was always touching him, touching him special the ways his reward girls never had. Sometimes she would touch his neck and tell him the Organic could get rid of the big ones and he'd shrug and tell her they weren't bothering him. He saw what happened if the Organic got distracted or got in over his head, and War Boys didn't heal up too good without a steady blood supply. He thought about how she would run her fingers over them and make a hum of concern as he gobbled her pussy. Even if she wasn't a breeder, she was mother enough to him. Ace started to reach up with his hands but she made a sharp, "Hsst!" at him.

"I didn't say you could use your hands," she said, her breathing quick, both her hands on top of his head. He looked up at her and she nearly crushed him with her gaze and he shivered, " _Make me cum_."

Ace knew she was close. Her shoulders were moving more the more she inhaled and her metal hand was starting the hurt, the way it was gripping his head. She couldn't feel it, after all, and unless he yelped she wouldn't know. Ace didn't yelp. He trusted her not to crush his skull.

"Good, good, there! There!" she said, panting the words, grinding her cunt into his face.

She came but he didn't stop, helping her to ride her orgasm as long as possible. His hands burned to touch her but he wasn't allowed, and he didn't stop teasing and tasting her until she roughly shoved his head back.

"Good Boy," she said, "Boots now."

Ace reached for them he was rewarded with another sharp, "Hsst!" that made him jerk them back, looking up at her in askance. He knew what he'd done and he smiled at her, defiant, sliding his fingers along one of her boots hard enough to make the leather squeal.

"I didn't say you could use your hands, Ace."

"Sorry, Boss."

She stepped away from the wall and rested one of her boots against his cock, and he did his best not to wriggle. Sometimes all his Imperator wanted was something quick, something with no frills, his mouth or his cock and nothing else, but he was most used to this. With the reward girls they did whatever he wanted and it always felt so good and he wanted to do the same for Furiosa. Especially after the way she'd been scowling in the hall. How she'd barely talked.

" _Are_ you sorry?" she asked, angling her head so the right side of her face was just a bit closer to him than the left. Furiosa put more pressure on his dick, pressing it against his stomach and flattening his balls a little and he started to lean into it more, his teeth grit and his eyes turned up towards hers. They were watering a little, but more because he was fighting against blinking, "I don't think you are."

" _Real_ sorry, Boss," Ace insisted. He looked her dead in the eye and grabbed her boot, right around the ankle, and pressed her down against him even harder, arching his hips into it and shuddering at the pain, letting out a few grunts of effort to keep from crying out. His reward was a slap that turned his head and he could taste blood in his mouth and Ace smiled. He knew just what his Imperator needed when she was frowning like this. She needed him to Disobey.

"Get up."

He sat back up, shuddering bodily from the pressure on his cock, and started to grin at her. She belted him again, harder this time and with her mechanical hand, and he twisted in a way that scraped the tender flesh of his dick against the worn treads of her boots. Ace warmed up to spit out all the hot blood in his mouth before he sat up this time.

"Don't bleed on my floor, Ace."

Ace turned his head and looked up into her face and spat, half at her, half at the floor, most of it mixed with saliva and drooling down his chin.

She stopped crushing his dick and pounded the toe of her boot into his stomach, driving the wind out of him, and he doubled over, reflexively wrapping his arms around his abdomen. He choked a little on all the gunk in his mouth and spat again, this time out of necessity.

"Turn over. On your belly," she said. She wasn't yelling but he could feel how hot the words were, practically scorching. It was a struggle to turn over but he managed to drag his sorry arse into position, wheezing a little to get his air back. He was a spry old War Boy but she was a menace with those boots! Ace heard her slide her belt off and arched his back in anticipation, and he got a sharp crack on the ass for his assumption. Little inside joke they had. He would've laughed if he'd had more air in his lungs, and so all he could manage was a labored cough.

"Oh, that's funny?" Furiosa asked. He started to turn his head to look at her and she belted him on his lower back. Good and hard and he flinched, "I didn't think so."

"Well," Ace croaked, "A _little_ funny."

Crack, crack and the second one might've drawn blood and he was digging his fingers at the cool, smooth floor. Not a hint of grit grinding into his skin as he continued to Disobey, to bleed all over her nice clean floor.

She stepped on the back of his neck when he tried to look up again, and the belts he earned for that definitely drew blood. Welts he'd wear proudly, that he'd brag about to the Pups who thought they had it all figured out.

Furiosa kicked him onto his back and made a disgusted noise.

"You're a mess," she'd done her pants back up, but her belt was still in hand. She tossed a greasy rag at him, probably the one she used to do her warpaint, and made an impatient gesture with the belt, "Wipe off your face."

He obeyed, careful not to grind it into his eyes, and it did a few more times until she was sure he wasn't going to erupt with blood again. Then she took the rag back and pointed at the floor.

"Clean it. Ace?" she caught his jaw with her mechanical hand, "Do it properly, this time."

She shoved his face away and he was on his hands and knees, lapping up his own blood greedily, as greedily as he'd eaten her Divine pussy not too long ago. Occasionally she'd belt him a good one if he tried to look up at her. It was so hard not to look into her face, into her eyes. He wanted to see her approval there. He wanted to know he was pleasing her the way she wanted to be pleased.

Once it was finished, he looked up, and this time she didn't hit him. Instead, she spit, slow and thick.

"That too," she said. He was on it in a second, without hesitation. Sweeter than Aqua Cola, his Imperator, every bit of her.

"On the bed," Furiosa said when he was done, "On your hands and knees. Look at the wall in front of you."

Ace practically jumped onto the bed. He knew he was doing it right if he was allowed on the bed and he adored the feeling of the soft linens against his bare skin. So much nicer than stone. So much warmer when the sun went down. He heard her rifling around and it was powerfully tempting to look away from the wall, to see what she was doing, but what she'd wanted before wasn't what she wanted now, and she'd invited him here enough times that he could tell when it changed. He was tuned to her. Maybe more tuned to her than the Immortan and that thought sent a little shiver up his spine. They were so close to the Immortan's chambers, here. Could he hear such outrageous blasphemy even through all the stone separating them?

A tiny part of him hoped so. Then the Immortan could teach him a Lesson, too.

The belt was around his neck and he felt lube being slicked against his asshole and then into it, two slim, strong fingers, and Ace immediately knew what the real test was today. She was going to try and make him cum before she gave him permission and he grinned at the challenge as she hauled back hard on the belt, working his ass like it was her Rig, something to meticulously care for. Something to detail and to treasure. Shallow at first but deeper sooner than he would've liked, and he was sure that was the plan.

And the pressure on the belt was strong and steady. The inside of it was worn and smooth but it was still biting into him, putting extra pressure on the lumps rising from his neck. Even now they didn't bother him like they did some less fortunate War Boys but they definitely made him easier to strangle.

Furiosa was merciless and he arched his back, helping her access his prostate, helping the belt get tighter, his hands flat against the wall.

"Boss-!" he gasped, feeling light headed, feeling pretty damned Shine, "Boss, please!"

"No," she said, working him even harder.

"Lemme cum, Boss," he said, his voice all kinds of strangled. Every word he pushed out was that much less air inside him and he was really feeling it, "Please, Boss, tell me I can!"

"Don't cum," Furiosa said, "And stop asking. I'll tell you when. _If_."

He managed a ragged whimper and started to gasp, fighting the urge to claw at the belt around his neck, pressing his hands flat against the wall, pushing his weight into it like it might somehow alleviate the urge to panic. He felt far away and euphoric and he was slipping, stumbling towards the edge of a cliff. Don't cum. Don't cum, Be Good, Don't Cum.

He would feel like this forever, if he had to. He'd rather be here than Valhalla, rather be hers than the Immortan's and then suddenly she was in his ear.

" _Good Boy_ ," she whispered, " _Cum_."

She loosened the belt and he took a huge gulp of air and his orgasm stole it away a moment later. He went limp and slumped forward but she guided him gently down onto his side, turning him to face her, stroking his face and shushing him.

"I almost got you," she said. Smiling. Talking. He smiled back and he felt his eyes tear up but she shushed him and brushed his eyes, kissing both lids, "Didn't I?"

"Not even close, Boss," he dared. And she laughed and rested her forehead against his and he thought maybe he was already in Valhalla. She'd killed him, almost as high an honor as the Immortan doing the job, and he was there now. Her mechanical arm counted as Chrome, didn't it?

"Liar," Furiosa said, "You can touch me now, Ace. It's okay."

He was quick to wrap his arms around her and pull her close and she laughed again, shoving playfully at his chest before relenting and letting herself be cuddled.

"Feelin' better?"

"A little," she said, her reserved way of reassuring him, "You wanna get patched up? I got you good."

"Nah," he said, ducking his head close to hers but stopping short, "I'm right. Had worse."

"You can kiss me," Furiosa told him and he did, soft and sweet on the corner of her mouth.

"Did I earn a bath?" Ace asked, his lips pulling into a lopsided grin. The only sort of grin he could manage, these days, "You could scrub me down, Boss. Get all the nooks n'crannies."

Furiosa laughed again and leaned up to kiss his forehead.

"Maybe," she said, "Right now I need a nap. A long, quiet nap."

Ace helped her undress and made sure the bolt on her door was secure and he spooned up behind her, wrapping her up in his long arms, forming a protective shell around her, like how the Wretched carried their homes on their backs to protect them from the sun.

"Ace," she said once the lights were out, speaking just as he started to slip off to sleep and pulling him back.

"Yeah, Boss?" his voice was low, barely a mutter, but she heard him fine. He'd been half asleep and he hadn't noticed how tense she was, but he couldn't see her face in the dark. He held her a little closer, but she didn't speak again. Not for a long while. Ace didn't pry but he worried, and he dared to graze his fingers over her lips in the dark.

"Nothing," she said quietly, "Nevermind."

For the first time since she'd started inviting him into her dorm, Ace knew she was lying to him. It hurt but he trusted her. If she didn't think he was up to it, he trusted her judgement. It hurt more than the welts on his back, but he didn't question her. Even as he drifted off to sleep he wondered if maybe she wanted him too, wanted him to pull it out of her, but it wasn't his place. He couldn't unless she asked.

And maybe that was why the lie hurt so badly.

 


End file.
